


Mooncakes

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: Junko makes mooncakes for Hecatia and Clownpiece.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mooncakes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Mid-Autumn Festival of 2018

The full moon shone on Junko, Hecatia, and Clownpiece as they sat on an open field.

“Time for dessert!” Junko said. She opened a cloth bundle and revealed mooncakes. With a knife from her dress, she quartered a mooncake.

“Egg yolk,” Hecatia noticed. “You must have made those.”

Junko nodded. “You’re right. Here, have some.”

Clownpiece hesitated. “But, don’t these celebrate…”

“I know,” Junko replied, gesturing the two to take a piece. After they did, she grabbed another mooncake from the bundle.

Junko quickly ripped off the outer layer of the mooncake, crumbling each fragment. Soon, she was left with the exposed yolk. She inspected it, letting it roll between her hands. Slowly, she peeled off chunks of the yolk, crushing the layers between her fingers. Bit by bit, the yolk shrank until there was nothing left to peel. Junko smashed what little remained between the palms of her hands. She examined herself. Yellow yolk stained her hands. Mooncake crumbs littered her dress. Junko glared up at the moon.

“I know Chang’e is watching.”


End file.
